Pierce Hawthorne
| name = Pierce Hawthorne | actor = Chevy Chase | first = Pilot | last = Repilot | birthdate = November 27 1944 | deathdate = 2014 | hometown = Cheyenne, Wyoming | degree = Graduated Greendale Community College in 2013 | occupation = Part-owner of Shirley's Sandwiches, Formerly CEO of Hawthorne Wipes | family = Marian Anastasia Hawthorne (mother, deceased), Cornelius Hawthorne (father, deceased), Gilbert Lawson (half-brother) Amber (ex step daughter) | relationship = | twitter = HawthorneWipes | cc = campus-connect/pierce-hawthorne }} Bio Personality Character history Season One ' Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Class history }} Relationships In the study group Pierce's place within the study group was best described by Abed as being the scapegoat. Much like Britta, he was a common target for the group to make fun of. In Pierce's case this was due to advanced age and his offensive opinions on race, religion and sex. These made him the perfect lightning rod for criticism and also diverted attention away from any other study group being mocked. Pierce himself believed his role in the group was to be the person willing to say or do what the others won't. His somewhat antagonistic role caused him to excluded from a number of group activities. Other notable relationships Trivia *Pierce is the first main character to leave the show. This occurred when actor Chevy Chase quit during Season Four. His final episode appearance was in "Advanced Introduction to Finality". He returned for a brief cameo in Season Five episode "Repilot". Pierce has appeared in 85 episodes of "Community". * Pierce was part of a "Buddhist" Church that the others describe as a cult donning a wizards gown and a cookie wand. * Pierce's favorite movie was Fletch, which stars Chevy Chase. * Pierce's name may have been a reference to Los Angeles Pierce College, where many scenes in the show are shot. * Pierce's last name may have been a reference to the famous professor Hawthorne, due to similarities in the way of thinking. * Pierce's name may also have been a reference to Nathaniel Hawthorne's campaign biography about his friend, Franklin Pierce. Pierce was later said to be the worst president in US history. * Pierce had been going to Greendale for 13 years. Until the study group, he has never remained friends with any of his classmates for more than one semester. * Pierce represented Somalia in Annie's Model UN and considers it to be a "tropical paradise" based on its severely limited government, loose regulations, free trade policies, and lack of gun control. * Pierce never got invited to the study group's games. * Pierce liked gay jokes. * In the episode “Pillow’s and Blankets” in his medical records it says that his middle name was Cornelius instead of Anatasia, which is Chevy's birth first name. It also says he was born in 1943 which is the same year Chevy Chase was born in making him 68 or 69. * Pierce followed the Barenaked Ladies, or BNL as they are referred to in the show for a period of time. This is shown in his politician bio in the season two episode Intro to Political Science. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Community Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Greendale Students Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pierce Hawthorne Category:Pairings Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters